1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a LED (Light-Emitting Diodes) device connecting with a plurality of electrical leads for transmitting light signal from a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988 issued to Simmons on Dec. 2, 2003 discloses a stacked jack modular jack assembly comprising a multi-port housing, a plurality of LED devices and electrical leads received in the housing. Each LED device includes a LED and a plurality of tail portions interconnected with the LED. The conductive contacts are secured in a carrier member. Each electrical lead includes a termination section formed on a top surface of the carrier member, and a lead section formed on a bottom surface of the carrier member for electrically connecting with the printed circuit board. The termination sections simulate an insulation displacement contact (IDC) portion to receive the tail portions of the LED device. However, the engagement between the tail portions of the LED device and the termination sections of the electrical leads is unreliable. That would result in an unreliable connection between the LED device and the printed circuit board, and there maybe indicate an error in transmitting the light signal.
Hence, an improved electrical connector having reliable connection between LED devices and printed circuit board is needed to solve the above problem.